Afro Daisy Yak
by xKesshoux
Summary: Drabble written by request, involves HavocxFury and a prank. Feel free to shoot me for the ending, and the title. XD


Disclaimer: I don't own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. Period. And besides, if you sued me, you wouldn't get very much...maybe a cat...o.x;

Flames will be thrown back at you by Roy, constructive criticism appreciated! n.n

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Title:** Afro Daisy Yak (for **djcati**)  
**Rating:** PG-13( for suggestivity, mostly because I'm paranoid.)  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Word Count:** 821  
**Challenge:** HavocxFury (Prank involved)  
**A/N:** Feel free to shoot me for the ending. (And the title!)

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc would always say that Sergeant Major Fury was paranoid. The Sergeant Major on the other hand would say his paranoia was well warranted.

And with Havoc's habit of practical jokes, it probably was.

So it should come as no surprise that when Jean called the young man up asking him to come over, Fury was hesitant to acquiesce.

"You _promise_ you're not going to put chalk in the sugar again?"

_'Why would I do something like that? Hey! Don't hang up I promise okay!'_

Fury sighed. "And you're not going to put glue on the chair so I get stuck to it?"

_'For crying out loud, Kain, you're letting your paranoia run wild again! I just wanted to—'_

Fury squeaked and sputtered, the words coming out of the receiver giving the desired effect of making him red as a beet. "J-Jean! You're n-not supposed to t-talk about th-that on a p-public l-l-line!!"

_Laughing. 'Oh come on, just a little fun, no strings attached, okay?'_

The Sergeant Major, thoroughly embarrassed, uttered a quick reply, caving under pressure. "There better not be…"

The entire way there, Kain Fury still couldn't shake the feeling he was being set up. _Again_. Despite Jean's teasing to the contrary, his paranoid instincts usually ended up being right.

The tall, spiky-headed blonde opened the door when Fury knocked, and the timid man entered, eyes flitting around the room from behind his large glasses for anything that looked out of place. Finding nothing, he took a seat shakily when offered, smiling when no bats flew out of a box on the ceiling and nothing sticky fell on his head.

"Coffee?" Fury nearly jumped out of the seat at the sound of Havoc's voice in his ear. Had he really been that paranoid that he didn't notice the taller man moving across the room and leaning over the back of the couch?

"U-um…I think I'd like some tea, instead…" The puppy-like dog of the military pushed his glasses back up self consciously, remembering the last time his lover had replaced the coffee creamer with a particularly unmentionable and extremely embarrassing liquid.

"I thought as much…be right back!"

A few minutes later, Havoc returned with a coffee mug and a teacup, both steaming. He handed the cup to Fury, who eyed the contents warily before taking an experimental sip. Well, it didn't taste off at all, ah, safe.

But that look in Jean's eyes was starting to worry him, and Kain tried to see if he could discern a tinge of alcohol or some other foreign substance in the tea, but to no avail. As far as he could tell it was completely normal, untainted tea. That still didn't change the fact that Havoc was grinning cheerfully over his mug at him as he finished the tea.

"Need a refill?" Fury eyed the taller man, but still couldn't find anything out of the ordinary about the drink at all, and it really had been quite good… "Yes, please…"

Fury could have _sworn_ he just saw a flash of _something_ in the blonde's sapphire eyes, and shivered slightly when the man took his cup to refill it. Something _had_ to be going on for Jean to look at him like that…he just couldn't put a finger on it!

Until around the middle of the third cup, when he started imagining that Havoc was making eyes at him and the thought struck him that _damn_ it made him just want to–!

"…Jean…" The small man almost squeaked at how his voice had started to become heavy with raw want. "Wh-what did y-you p-put in the t-tea…" This time he did squeak when he found he couldn't keep himself from leaning heavily against Havoc, couldn't help it when his hands moved of their own accord over the other man's shoulders.

That grin and chuckle confirmed Fury's suspicions, as he tucked a note in the back of his mind to get Jean back for this sometime soon.

But right now he didn't really care, and figured that even had he wanted to he wouldn't have had the self-control to get up and leave. Fury would get back at Havoc, but first, he'd see the man bound, gagged, and wanton on the bed in the other room. Preferably within the next five minutes. Or maybe just here on the couch would be fine. And right now, he really couldn't remember that the blonde had done this as a prank and he was supposed to be angry with him.

No, right now anger didn't really play a part, and thinking was just something that was really starting to be annoying.

Havoc, on the other hand, made a mental note to do this trick a little more often, because hell, if he'd thought Fury was cute and edible when he was shy and timid, that was nothing compared to Fury like _this_.


End file.
